(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device including a gate driver.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a plurality of pixels which are the unit of displaying an image, and a driver. The driver includes a data driver applying data voltage to a pixel, and a gate driver applying a gate signal for controlling the transferring of the data voltage. In the related art, a method in which the gate driver and the data driver are mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) in a chip type to be connected to a display panel, or the driver chip is mounted directly on the display panel, was primarily used. However, a structure in which the gate driver not requiring high mobility of a thin film transistor channel is not constituted by a separate chip but integrated on the display panel has been developed.
The gate driver includes a shift register constituted by a plurality of stages which are connected dependently and a plurality of signal lines transferring the driving signal thereto. Each of the plurality of stages is connected to one gate line and the plurality of stages output the gate signal to each of the gate lines sequentially according to a predetermined order.